You are All I Need
by Evysmin
Summary: É uma noite especial e tudo o que Jensen quer é mostrar para Jared o quanto ele é importante em sua vida. POV's Jensen


**Título:**You are all I need

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Gabriella Witherspoon

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing:**Jensen Ackles / Jared Padalecki (Padackles) AU

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance/Lemon

**Sinopse:** É uma noite especial e tudo o que Jensen quer mostrar para Jared é o quanto ele é importante. POV's Jensen

**Observação: **Fanfic feita para o amigo secreto. E quem eu tirei foi a Angioleto. Feliz Natal e um feliz ano novo repleto de saúde, amor, sucesso e que realize seus sonhos. Espero que goste da fanfic, flor. Beijos!

Nossos corpos suados se mexiam juntos numa perfeita sincronia. Nossos gemidos preenchiam o quarto que dividíamos. Com um forte impulso, tocando fundo dentro do corpo dele, ele alcançou seu clímax, derramando-se na minha mão, que manipulava seu membro. Ele chamou meu nome e disse que me amava. Alcancei meu próprio orgasmo seguido do dele, sentindo-o apertar meu membro, e o preenchi com o meu gozo.

- Eu te amo. – Disse-lhe ao sair de seu corpo e deitar-me ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, eu também te amo. – Ele me disse de volta, dando-me o seu melhor sorriso, com suas covinhas adoráveis. Um dos motivos pelo qual me apaixonei por ele.

Meu nome é Jensen Ackles e acabei de fazer amor com meu namorado de longa data, Jared Padalecki.

O quarto que dividimos no momento está sob uma penumbra, mas ainda posso vê-lo claramente. Seu rosto é lindo, seus traços são perfeitos aos meus olhos. Sim, sou perdidamente apaixonado pelo homem ao meu lado e sei que o sentimento é recíproco. Sei por cada gesto que ele faz quando está junto a mim, por cada sorriso ou atitude que ele toma. Conheço-o muito bem, afinal faz anos desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez.

Uma leve brisa entra pela janela, balançando a cortina, e puxo seu corpo contra o meu. Quero esquentá-lo com meu corpo e ser esquentado pelo dele. Sinto seu longo braço contornar meu torso, sua cabeça se apoiar sobre meu peito e um suspiro de cansaço escapar por seus lábios. Em poucos momentos, escuto apenas o seu ressonar, baixo e tranquilo, indicando que adormecera em meus braços. Como eu gosto que aconteça, e como e onde ele gosta de adormecer.

Sinto que sou o homem mais sortudo do mundo somente por ter Jared na minha vida. Tínhamos tudo para nunca dar certo, além do fato de sermos homens e nossa relação ainda ser mal vista pela maior parte da sociedade. O fator principal era a nossa diferença social.

Jared é o filho de uma família de classe alta, com um belo caminho traçado por seu pai para que ele seguisse. Quanto a mim... Eu era apenas o garoto órfão que trabalhava numa loja de conveniências para se sustentar e pagar seus estudos.

Sempre fui ignorado pelos outros por não ter família, todos me subestimavam. Mas isso mudou quando Jared apareceu na minha vida. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me reconheceu, chegando a mim com o seu sorriso encantador e querendo ser meu amigo logo que entrou na faculdade de direito. Ele era o aluno novo, e, apesar de ser calouro, logo se deu bem com todos devido ao seu jeito amistoso.

Jared logo se tornou popular e eu ainda continuava a ser o garoto escondido nas sombras, que todos fingiam não notar.

Pensei que com ele fosse acontecer a mesma coisa, mas não. Jared sempre vinha até mim e me fazia companhia. Certa vez lhe perguntei o motivo disso e sua resposta ficou gravada na minha memória.

_"Porque você está sempre sozinho e não devemos ficar sozinhos. E eu gosto de ficar com você. Eu gosto de você."_

Nunca ninguém havia me dito que gostava de mim; aquilo me marcou profundamente. Dali em diante, passei a ver Jared com outros olhos e deixei que entrasse na minha vida. Tornamo-nos grandes amigos e ele impôs minha presença aos amigos que havia feito. Claro que nem todos gostavam de ver o garoto perdedor, como eu era conhecido, com Jared.

_"Você não precisa me apresentar aos seus amigos e querer me enturmar com eles, Jared. Eu sei quando não sou bem-vindo."_

_"Estou dando a eles a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor. Se eles não quiserem você como amigo, também não merecem a minha amizade."_

_"Não precisa fazer isso por mim. Você vai perder seus amigos."_

_"Não quero amigos que julguem os outros por qualquer motivo que seja. Além do mais, você é mais importante para mim do que todos eles juntos."_

Ele me disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente. Não tinha como não me apaixonar por ele. E foi então percebi que isso acontecera comigo. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

Eu sempre me empenhava e dava o melhor de mim para mostrar para os outros que eu não era o coitadinho ou o perdedor que todos julgavam. Jared estava sempre ali, ao meu lado, apoiando-me, ajudando-me.

Eu conseguia as melhores notas e era o centro das atenções dos professores. Acho que isso, de certa forma, despertou a inveja dos que me ignoravam. Mas por outro lado, o lado bom da coisa, despertou o orgulho de Jared por mim. E saber que ele sentia orgulho de mim me deixava muito feliz, fazia meu coração acelerar.

Por causa do meu esforço, consegui um estágio em um ótimo escritório de advocacia, um dos melhores da cidade. Quando soube da notícia, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi que eu tinha que contar a Jared. E foi o que fiz.

_"Eu consegui um estágio, Jared. Estou cada vez mais perto do meu objetivo."_ Lembro-me de ter dito a ele quando entrei no quarto do nosso pequeno apartamento.

_"Isso é ótimo, Jensen! Estou tão orgulho de você."_ Meu coração sempre acelerava quando ele dizia que estava orgulhoso de mim. Ele era a única pessoa que dizia isso e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria desapontá-lo.

_"Obrigado, Jay... Eu só consegui porque você está sempre ao meu lado."_

_"Não seja modesto, você conseguiu porque é bom. Estou muito feliz por você. Eu..."_

Ele não terminou de falar, apenas me beijou. Eu não acreditava que estávamos nos beijando. Lembro-me dele ter se separado de mim, minutos depois, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que agira por impulso. Não deixei que terminasse de falar. Não queria que o fizesse. Fiz a única coisa que queria no momento: puxei-o para mim e voltei a beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu na mesma hora e se entregou ao beijo.

Depois de mais de um ano e meio de amizade, um ano em que eu o amava em segredo, finalmente estávamos nos beijando. Eu o tinha nos meus braços. Estava feliz, muito feliz. E fiquei ainda mais com as palavras que ele me disse depois.

_"Eu te amo, Jen... Já faz tempo que tenho esse sentimento guardado dentro de mim, há tempos que quero te falar isso. Eu te amo." _Ele me disse sorrindo, suas lindas covinhas adornando o seu rosto. Seu lindo sorriso que era só meu.

_"Eu também te amo, Jay. Muito." _Foi o que respondi e voltei a beijá-lo.

Aquele foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Ele me beijou, disse que me amava e então se entregou a mim. Naquele dia, consumamos o nosso amor e foi a primeira noite que ele dormiu em meus braços. A primeira de muitas.

Então começamos a namorar e dias felizes seguiram. Eu me sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por tê-lo ao meu lado. Como ainda me sinto hoje. Foram dias difíceis, pois estudávamos bastante, havia o meu estágio, que tentava conciliar com meu emprego antigo, e Jared também conseguira o dele. Os dias eram sempre cansativos, mas conseguíamos lidar com eles. No final do dia, tudo valia a pena. Eu o tinha em meus braços e ele dizia que me amava.

Não foram nossas ocupações diárias que causaram transtorno em nosso namoro, que agora já tem mais de um ano. Não, não foi nada disso. O nosso namoro caiu no conhecimento dos pais de Jared e isso não os agradou. Seu pai apareceu na nossa porta, acusando-me de ser um oportunista e dizendo que Jared estava estragando seu futuro ao ficar comigo e levar aquela relação adiante. Porém, mais uma vez, ele me escolheu.

_"Vamos voltar comigo para o Texas, filho. Deixe para trás esse rapaz que será somente um atraso na sua vida."_

_"Não voltarei, pai. Ficarei aqui no Canadá ao lado do Jensen! Está enganado, ele não é um atraso na minha vida. É por ele que eu sigo adiante. Ele faz parte da minha vida agora e terá que aceitá-lo."_

_"É sua última palavra, filho?"_

_"Sim, é minha última palavra."_

E sem dizer mais nada ou olhar para trás, o pai de Jared foi embora. Isso acontecera há uma semana.

Jared fingia que estava tudo bem, mas eu sabia que não estava, conheço-o muito bem. Sei que ele é apegado à família e não ter o apoio dela o machuca. Ainda mais nessa época. Amanhã é véspera de natal, era pra ele estar feliz e quem sabe passar esse dia com a família dele. Sinto-me mal por isso. Ele sempre acaba me escolhendo acima de tudo e de todos.

Eu o amo demais, mas agora começo a pensar que o pai dele estava certo, e se não estou sendo um atraso na vida dele. Se ele não estaria melhor e mais feliz sem a minha presença em sua vida.

- Jensen, vá dormir. Está fazendo muito barulho. – Eu o ouço dizer, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos.

- Mas estou calado.

- Você está pensando alto demais e, mesmo não tendo dito nada, sei do que se trata. Eu já disse que está tudo bem, amor. - Ele beija meu peito e ergue a cabeça para me olhar.

- Desculpa...

- Apenas durma. - Ele me pede e puxo-o mais para os meus braços, aconchegando-o junto a mim.

- Jen...

- Hmm... - Murmuro já de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo... Muito.

- Eu sei... – Respondo, beijando-lhe a testa. - Eu também te amo.

Sinto-o sorrir e logo ele está dormindo novamente. Fecho os olhos, mas antes de cair no sono, ainda estou pensando nele.

Jared fez muito por mim, sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me deu tudo o que podia dar. Agora é minha vez de fazer isso por ele.

**oOo**

Acordo com os raios de sol sobre meu rosto, e levo o braço à procura do corpo grande e moreno que divide a cama comigo, mas não o encontro. Enfim abro os olhos, atordoado. Ao mesmo tempo, estranho não encontrar Jared ao meu lado. Era manhã de 24 de dezembro, véspera de natal. Incrivelmente, ambos conseguimos folgar esse dia, mesmo não sendo feriado.

Levanto, estico meu corpo e olho para o criado-mudo, onde encontro um bilhete. A folga de Jared fora cancelada e ele teve que ir ao escritório onde estagiava. Isso era bom, pois me daria tempo de fazer algo para ele.

Após tomar banho e café da manhã, saio para comprar algumas coisas para a nossa noite.

Volto horas mais tarde, cheio de sacolas e cansado. Mas não tenho tempo para descansar porque Jared logo estará de volta. Essa seria a nossa primeira ceia como namorados, eu queria que fosse especial. Pus-me a cozinhar e, modéstia a parte, sei fazer isso muito bem.

Enquanto a comida ficava pronta, resolvi colocar os enfeites natalinos que havia comprado. Uma pequena árvore, onde coloquei o jogo de luzes, e alguns enfeites. Na parede, pendurei grandes letras, que, juntas, formavam as palavras "Merry Christmas".

Comida pronta, tudo pronto, fui me arrumar para esperá-lo.

Por volta das nove da noite, ele chegou. Maleta em uma mão, terno pendurado no braço, e com a outra mão desabotoava a camisa. Logo notou a sala iluminada somente pelo abajur e pelas luzes que piscavam na árvore. Seus olhos seguiram em direção à pequena cozinha e pararam na mesa posta para dois com dois candelabros iluminando-a.

Ele ficou atordoado com tudo o que viu e surpreso. Então me notou, sentado no sofá, observando-o.

- Jensen... O... O que...?

- Feliz natal, amor. – Disse, levantando-me e indo até ele, pegando sua maleta e terno. – Gostou da surpresa?

- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei! Obrigado, Jen... – Ele beijou meus lábios e sorriu. Como eu amava aquele sorriso.

- Não me agradeça agora. Tome um banho, troque de roupa e me agradeça depois de cearmos.

- Já volto. – Avisou e me beijou mais uma vez, antes de ir em direção ao nosso quarto.

Perdi noção do tempo que fiquei esperando por ele, que veio de banho tomado e vestido de forma casual, assim como eu estava. Só conseguia pensar que ele estava cada vez mais lindo.

Segurei sua mão e o guiei até a mesa. Sentamo-nos de frente para o outro e ele sorriu para mim, mais uma vez. Eu tinha certeza de que nunca me cansaria de seus sorrisos.

- Jay... – Eu tinha que dizer a ele. – Eu sei que Natal é algo que celebramos em família e... Imagino que você gostaria de celebrar com a sua. Eu não tenho família e nunca celebrei o Natal dessa forma, mas você celebra e... Desculpe-me por tirar isso de você. Isso tudo é minha culpa.

- Não é sua culpa, Jen. Ninguém tem culpa. Eu fiz a minha escolha. Escolhi você e não me arrependo disso. Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei triste pela atitude do meu pai. Fiquei sim, como você já deve ter notado. Mas agora estou feliz por estar aqui com você, por celebrar o Natal com você e eu não trocaria isso por nada.

Ele se esticou sobre a mesa e envolveu sua grande mão com a minha. Eu a segurei.

- Se celebramos o Natal com a família, então estou no lugar certo. Você é a minha família agora. E se não celebra ou nunca celebrou o Natal desse jeito, isso vai mudar essa noite, comigo.

- Obrigado, Jay.

- Não me agradeça agora, agradeça depois de cearmos. – Ele diz sorrindo. São as mesmas palavras que eu lhe disse momentos atrás.

E, entre sorrisos, brincadeiras e planos para o futuro, a ceia correu. Ao terminarmos, fomos para a sala e nos sentamos no sofá, tomando nossas batidas enquanto trocávamos alguns carinhos. Não notamos o tempo passar. Ouvimos os fogos explodindo no céu lá fora, indicando que era meia-noite.

- Feliz natal, Jen.

- Feliz natal, Jay.

Sussurramos um de frente para o outro, nossos rostos próximos e então nos beijamos. Minha língua pediu passagem em sua boca e ele cedeu. Abracei seu corpo e ele ao meu. Ao fim do beijo, apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro, sem separar nossos corpos.

- Desculpa, não comprei nada para você. – Confidenciei próximo a seu ouvido. Ele nos afastou e segurou meu rosto, fitando meus olhos.

- Você me deu a melhor ceia de Natal de toda a minha vida, sua companhia, seu amor. Não precisa me dar nada, você é tudo o que eu preciso. Esse é o melhor presente de todos.

Ele tinha esse lado romântico e vivia dizendo palavras doces. Não contaria isso a ele, não assim tão fácil, mas sempre que ele dizia coisas desse tipo, meu coração disparava. Como havia acontecido agora.

Sorri para ele e passei a mão por seus cabelos.

- É bom ouvir você dizer isso.

- O quê?

- Que eu sou o seu melhor presente.

- Por quê? Aumentei o seu ego? – Perguntou-me com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Não. Porque irei me dar de presente para você essa noite. – Voltei a me inclinar sobre ele, até que meus lábios tocassem o lóbulo de sua orelha, então sussurrei:

- Quero fazer amor com você.

- Jensen, esse não é o tipo de presente que se dá no Natal. – Disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo uma careta de indignação, que logo se desfez e deu lugar a um sorriso malicioso. – Mas não recusarei, afinal é presente.

Ele se levantou e me puxou para que eu ficasse de pé. Não me deu tempo para falar coisa alguma. Seus lábios se colaram aos meus, suas mãos abrindo os botões da camisa que eu estava usando, e me empurrando em direção ao quarto.

Paramos em frente à cama, ele se separando de mim apenas para tirar suas roupas numa velocidade incrível e se jogar na cama, completamente nu. Sorriu malicioso ao me perguntar num tom baixo e extremamente sexy:

- Me quer de frente ou de quatro?

Tirei um tempo para contemplar o corpo perfeito e desnudo na minha frente. Desfiz-me das minhas roupas sob o olhar atento e lascivo dele. Deitei-me por cima dele, deixando nossos rostos no mesmo nível, para então fitar seus olhos e responder à dúvida dele. Mas não era o que ele esperava.

- Na verdade, eu deveria perguntar isso para você.

- O quê? – Vejo a surpresa em seu rosto quando me pergunta.

- Eu disse que iria me dar de presente para você, não disse?

- Sim, mas pensei que...

- É uma entrega completa, Jay. – Digo, deitando-me ao seu lado e olhando para seu rosto.

- Você... tem certeza, Jen? Nós já estamos juntos há tanto tempo e você nunca foi passivo.

- Eu quero você, Jared. – Puxei seu rosto e juntei nossos lábios. Senti o quanto ele estava nervoso e não pude deixar de achar aquilo fofo. – É isso que eu quero.

Se ele ainda estava nervoso ou não, não pude notar, mas a dúvida que ele tinha se foi. Dessa vez, ele tomou a iniciativa e colou nossos lábios, sua língua pedindo passagem em meus lábios, que eu concedi. Da mesma forma que deixei que ele comandasse o beijo.

Seu corpo cobriu o meu. Seus lábios, antes junto aos meus, desceram e teceram beijos por meu rosto, pescoço e ombros. Suas mãos apertavam meu corpo e eu estava totalmente entregue, pela primeira vez, eu estava totalmente entregue a ele. Pela primeira vez, nossos papéis se invertiam e eu estava gostando disso, muito mais do que pensei que iria gostar.

Seus lábios desceram por meu corpo, sugando meus mamilos e deixando-os eriçados, um de cada vez. Eu arfava seu nome a cada toque. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu abdômen, junto com seus lábios. Logo, sua boca encontrava meu membro, e, sem cerimônia, ele passou a sugá-lo com a perícia que já tinha, fazendo do jeito que sabia que eu gostava. Ele conhecia meu corpo talvez melhor do que eu mesmo.

Em dado momento que ele estava me levando à loucura com a sucção, ele parou, levantou o rosto para mim, olhando em meus olhos. Sabia o que aquele gesto queria dizer e eu apenas confirmei com um aceno de cabeça, sorrindo para ele e lhe passando a confiança para seguir em frente.

Após pegar lubrificante e preservativo, ele voltou para entre as minhas pernas. Começou a sugar meu membro novamente, e eu sabia que ele queria desviar minha atenção. Entreguei-me à sensação e senti seu dedo me penetrar, preparando-me. Primeiro um, depois outro. Apesar do incômodo, eu não reclamaria, pois sabia que logo ia melhorar.

- Estou pronto, Jay. – Avisei quando seus dedos se movendo dentro de mim começaram a me dar prazer. Eu precisava dele, e, olhando para o seu rosto, pude ver que ele precisava de mim também. Jared estava se controlando.

- Eu não quero te machucar. – Disse quando se posicionou entre minhas pernas e senti sua glande na minha entrada.

- Você não vai...

Então ele começou a penetrar, lentamente, confirmando com aquilo que ele não queria me machucar. Senti-me feliz por ele ser cuidadoso comigo naquele momento, porque estava mostrando que se preocupava com o meu bem estar e mais uma vez demonstrava o seu amor. Mas eu não era uma garota, não iria quebrar e eu precisava de mais. Muito mais.

Passei minhas pernas por ele, deixando meus calcanhares em seu traseiro e o puxei para mim, acelerando a penetração. Senti meu interior queimar enquanto ele me preenchia. Prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos. Jared se abaixou e beijou carinhosamente meu rosto, meu nariz, minha testa. Não pude deixar de sorrir com tamanho zelo naquela hora.

Mexi meu corpo sob o dele, indicando que ele podia se mexer, e assim ele fez. Saía do meu corpo e voltava lentamente e, gradualmente, foi intensificando os movimentos. Descobri uma nova forma de prazer quando, em suas estocadas fundas, ele acertou um ponto dentro de meu corpo que fez minha visão escurecer e gritar por seu nome, pedindo para ele repetir, pedindo para ir mais fundo, com mais força.

Chamei seu nome, gemi seu nome. Minhas curtas unhas marcavam suas costas a cada investida. Sua grande mão segurou meu membro e o manipulou no ritmo em que me estocava. Não consegui fazer outra coisa a não ser gemer e pedir por mais.

Não pude mais me controlar e gozei na sua mão, apertando meus dedos fortemente em suas costas. Ele gozou logo em seguida, gemendo alta e roucamente o meu nome. Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu e eu o recebi em meus braços, abraçando-o e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele desfez a união de nossos corpos e deitou-se ao meu lado, passando a mão, carinhosamente, por meu rosto.

- Obrigado pelo presente. – Sorriu travesso para mim. – Pena que eu não tenha lhe dado nada.

- Você deu. Você, de certa forma, se entregou a mim. De um jeito diferente essa noite. Foi um presente dados por ambos. Uma troca mútua e diferente.

- Você está ficando tão romântico quanto eu. – Ele sorriu para mim, fazendo-me perder naquele lindo sorriso. – Na verdade, sei que você é romântico, só não transparece tanto quanto eu. Mas essa noite, você deixou esse lado transparecer. Obrigado por essa noite maravilhosa, Jen. Ficará marcada para sempre como a melhor da minha vida. Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado, dando-me suporte quando preciso, sendo uma constante na minha vida. Obrigado por me deixar te amar.

- Você não precisa agradecer por essas coisas, Jay.

Ele realmente não precisava me agradecer. Faço e sempre farei tudo por ele, para ele. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, serei seu suporte nas horas boas e nas ruins. Serei uma constante em sua vida e estarei sempre o amando.

Ele pareceu ler tudo isso em minha mente com a nossa troca de olhares. Puxou meu rosto e me beijou, carinhosa e amorosamente. Aconchegou-se ao meu corpo, deitando a cabeça em meu peito, e envolvi seu corpo em meus braços.

- Eu te amo, Jen...

- Eu também te amo, Jay. – Respondi, beijando sua testa.

- E Jay...

- Hmm?

- Você também é tudo que eu preciso.

**FIM**


End file.
